Thorin Oakenshield
'Thorin Oakenshield '''is the main deuteragonist of ''The Hobbit ''film trilogy.Thorin was a close friend of Bilbo Baggins and the leader of a group of dwarves and a hobbit known as Thorin and Company to reclaim his home, the Lonely Mountain from Smaug and reclaim his birthright as King under the Mountain. History Early Life Thorin was born in the Lonely Mountain to Thráin II and his wife in TA 2746. He had a younger brother named Frerin and a younger sister named Dís. He would often stand by his grandfather, Thrór's throne alongside his brother, sister and their parents. At an unknown point of time, Thorin lost his mother, sometime after the birth of his sister Dís, but no one knows when Thorin lost his mother, probably either in battle, in childbirth or during the sack of Erebor. He was the third in line for the throne, after his grandfather and father. Once in a while, he witnessed his grandfather's descent into madness by visiting the treasure room and watch from the Shadows. The Sack of Erebor One evening, Thorin and his friend, Balin were out in the balcony, where they heard the sounds of a hurricane. Thorin told Balin to sound the alarm and call out the guard. When the elder dwarf asked what it was, the prince knew it was a dragon. During the invasion, Dale had been attacked and Erebor had been attacked. Thorin was also the only survivor of Smaug's attack at the front gate. Because Smaug was a greater foe than the dwarves in history have ever faced (besides the Balrogs that resided in Moria), Durin's Folk made their way out of the Mountain while others went to find another way out (but ended being found and killed by Smaug after all. Thorin went to retrieve his grandfather before he could ever chase after the Arkenstone. Thorin made his way out of the mountain, where he noticed a band of elves on the hill led the Dwarves' ally, King Thranduil. Thorin begs for the King's help, however, Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood turned their backs on Thorin and his family, and retreated back to Mirkwood, thus causing Thorin's long-living hatred towards Elves. Thorin led his people to live in the villages of men and other dwarves, where he became a blacksmith. However, Thorin would never forgive the elves, or forget the events that had caused his family to lose their status and their home. Battle of Moria Sometime in his young adult life, Thorin went with his father and grandfather into battle, with knowledge that Thrór gave his Ring of Power to Thráin for safekeeping. During the Battle, Thorin went to confront Azog the Defiler but was held back by his father. While Thorin urged to his father that he would fight by Thráin's side, the man refused to have Thorin throw his life away and confronted Azog himself. When Thráin never returned, Thorin charged the Pale Orc himself. Unknown to him, Balin watched the entire exchange in the battle. Thorin earned the nickname "Oakenshield" after using a branch from an oak tree as a shield after Thorin's original dwarven battle shield was destroyed. During this battle, Thorin had cut off Azog's arm, rendering him mortally wounded. As Azog was taken back to the mines of Moria, Thorin led his people against the orcs and won the battle. However, though it was a victory, Thorin was still grieving as he looked for his father's body after half the dwarves told Thorin his father was dead. However, Thorin noticed that Thráin was not among the dead, which was led Thorin to believe that his father may be still alive. Re-establishing a Colony Thorin became the dwarf king at a very young age after the battle. However, Thorin never married nor had any children. The young dwarf king led his people out of Dunland and they finally re-established their home in the Blue Mountains. His younger sister, Dis, later gave birth to two children, Fíli and Kíli. Since Thorin had no children, he was very close with his nephews, whom he raised as his own children. He named them his heirs. The Beginning of a Quest Search for his Father One day, he was told that his father had been seen wondering around the borders of Dunland, the dwarves' old home. Thorin went on an expedition on his own. However, when he returned to his home hand ''An Unexpected Journey Meeting Bilbo Baggins The Quest Begins A History Re-told Troll-shaws Stay in Rivendell Of course, Thorin was unimpressed that Gandalf tricked them into taking a passage towards the city. The Misty Mountains Thunder battle in the Misty Mountains A couple of nights later, Thorin led the company through the rocky terrains of the Misty Mountains as a thunder battle raged on between a couple of Stone-giants. During the catastrophe, half of Thorin-s friends, including his nephew, Fíli, collided with the mountain. However, he was immediately relieved to find them alive and well. Suddenly, they found Bilbo had nearly fallen over and was clinging on to the cliff for his life. Thorin swung down and pulled Bilbo up to safety. He was nearly killed himself, but Dwalin managed to save Thorin in time and pull him back up. the result ended in Thorin lashing that Bilbo should never have left home and didn't have a place among their company. He ordered the company to rest and that they would begin the journey first thing in the morning. A couple of hours later, Thorin heard Bofur and Bilbo talking and knew he was going to leave the company. However, Thorin was alarmed when Bilbo's sword began glowing blue and knew that there were Goblins nearby. The dwarf king quickly aroused his friends, but it was too late, they had already fallen down the Goblins' tunnels and Thorin was among those captured. Battle of Goblin-town Thorin and the other dwarves were brought before the Great Goblin, who wanted to know what they were doing in their kingdom. The dwarf king attempted to confront their captor but the rest of the Dwarves attempted to intervene. However, when they threatened Ori, Thorin made himself known as the leader of the Company, and was openly mocked by the Goblin king. During their captivity, Thorin learnt of Azog's survival and refused to believe that his old enemy had returned. However, The Great Goblin said otherwise. Before Thorin was killed, Gandalf came to the dwarves' rescue. Gaining the upper hand, Thorin reclaimed Orcrist and used it to push the Goblin King over. He and Gandalf preceded in leading their companions out of the Mountain, unknowingly leaving Bilbo behind. Bilbo's return When Gandalf noted Bilbo's absence, Thorin snapped that the hobbit had returned home. However, Bilbo Baggins returned to the company, taking Thorin and several others aback and immediately asked why the Hobbit had returned to them. Bilbo revealed that he returned to them because he felt pity that they didn't have a home and promised to help them get it back, if he can. Thorin silently accepting Bilbo's answer, but they were interrupted by Azog's forces and were forced to run. Attack of the Wargs The company broke into a run, Thorin at least killing a warg or two. However, realizing there were too many of them, Thorin and Gandalf ordered the company to take refuge in the trees .While Thorin hid in one, he noticed a glint of white and realized that Azog was alive, just like the Great Goblin told him. The two enemies confronted each other, only for Thorin to get injured in the process. Bilbo, despite the treatment Thorin gave him earlier, quickly came to Thorin's aid and rescued him from Thorin's would-be killer. Bilbo defending him was the last thing Thorin saw before falling into unconsciousness. The eagles then came and carried Thorin's body to safety with the other ones. The Carrock The next morning, Thorin was awoken by gandalf's magic and immediately asked where Bilbo was, and the wizard reassured him that Bilbo was safe.Shortly after waking up, Thorin apologized to Bilbo about his former treatment. The Desolation of Smaug '' Siege of Erebor While Bilbo entered the treasure room, Thorin and the other dwarves waited for their burglar to complete the task of finding the Arkenstone. However, the dwarves began to worry for Bilbo's safety as he was hunted down by Smaug. Without admitting it, Thorin appeared to be concerned as well when hearing Smaug rummaging around the throne room. While Ori grew concerned about Bilbo and worriedly asked about him, Thorin, instead of sending everyone to rescue Bilbo, told them they needed to give him more time. Fed up and worried about Bilbo as well, Balin angrily confronted Thorin, rhetorically asking that they were going to wait until Bilbo was killed. Thorin realized that Balin was growing scared, to which the dwarf answered that he was and was worried about Thorin, sounding more and more like Thror. However, Thorin dismissed it and said he wasn't his grandfather. However, Balin stated that Thorin was not sounding like himself, and wouldn't hesitate to go in there to save Bilbo. Lying to himself about the hobbit again, Thorin angrily stated that he wouldn't risk the fate of his quest for the life of a burglar's, however, Balin clarified that the hobbit's name was Bilbo. Thorin later rushed into the Lonely Mountain to rescue Bilbo. The Battle of the Five Armies During the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin continued to live in the Lonely Mountain with his dragon sickness. Dwalin later confronted Thorin after he nearly killed Bilbo Baggins and witnessing Dáin and their kin dying out on the battle field with no reinforcements. Death Post-Mortem Shortly after Thorin died of his wounds, Bilbo remained on Ravenhill, mourning his friend's loss before the rest of the members of the Company arrived. A funeral was held for Thorin, Fili and Kili, which were attended by dwarves and only Thorin's company were allowed to be closer. Thorin's death remained with Bilbo Baggins for the rest of his life, and remembered his friendship fondly. He later gave Thorin's gift to Bilbo to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Afterlife Shortly after his death, Thorin's spirit travelled to the halls of his ancestors and waited there to be reborn when the world was renewed. ''The Hobbit ''by J. R. R. Tolkien Physical Appearance Thorin was a dwarf who stood 5'2", had dark hair with grey streaks and blue eyes. He often wore clothes that were blue or black. Briefly, he has red on from the clothes he aquired from Lake-town. Thorin also wore three rings, one ring on his middle finger and the other at his index finger. Thorin wore usually dark clothes to show he was probably in mourning. He also wore armor that resembled chainmail and wore a leather coat lined with thick, light brown fur At first wearing rich leather, Thorin later changed to cloth clothes and notably had a wardrobe getting softer to reflect his personality. After receiving a tan coat, Thorin immediately despised it, shown when he just quickly discards it after it was burnt by Smaug's fire. Personality Ever since losing his home, and his father, grandfather and brother, Thorin was known to be quite serious and feared to lose anyone he cared about and was protective of anyone, including people who he had hardly gotten to know. Even though Thorin said he was not looking out for Bilbo, he still willingly surrendered to the Trolls so they wouldn't rip him apart and even swung down to pull Bilbo up to safety. He also told the company to run through the secret passageway and guarded it. He was very scared that Fili was killed by the Mountain trolls, along with the rest of their company. Thorin was also worried that Bilbo did not survive the confrontation with Azog but immediately was relieved to see he was alright and was concerned when Bofur revealed that Bilbo was missing and even led Smaug away from Bilbo He was willing to kill if anyone else tried harming his friends or family, as he killed an orc that tried to kill Balin without hesitation. Thorin was also willing to risk his life for anyone on many occasions. He allowed Azog to kill him so he wouldn't ruin more innocent people's lives and even going to save Bilbo from Smaug even if it meant for certain death. Thorin valued friendship and loyalty above all else, even proclaiming he would rather take the members of his company than an army from the Iron Hills. He had even added that the only things he required were those with loyalty, honor and a willing heart. Thorin usually sought advice from Balin and relieved to know that members in his company would be willing to follow his lead. However, it was very dark when Thorin was underneath the Gold curse, as he had limited trust among his own friends. He had trust issues, especially when it came to the elves, which had stemmed from Thranduil abandoning the towards rather than helping them with Smaug attacked and he had the gold sickness, but there were times he was willing to take a risk. For a brief moment, Thorin distrusted Bilbo when they were captured by the trolls, but eventually saw that he was trying to This level of distrust even started when Thranduil turned his back on the dwarves, and also starting Thorin heavily disliking the elves. For one case, he bluntly tells Gandalf that he won't go near Rivendell, stating that he would not seek those who wronged his father and grandfather and initially looked at Orcrist with disgust because it was of Elvish make. However, sometimes Thorin forgot his hatred for elves. For example, accepted Orcrist, even though it was of Elvish make and nodded to Elrond for letting him have it. Without hesitation, he killed an Orc that was about to harm Legolas. For a second, he refused to let Elrond look at the map but did so they could find the secret passage way. Despite his serious demeanor, he was known for being sarcastic and having a dry sense of humor. When Gandalf said he met unsavory characters who mistook him for a vagabond to the dwarf king, Thorin sarcastically said that he imagined they regretted it. After meeting Bilbo for the first time, Thorin sarcastically remarked that he looked more like a grocer than a burglar. Another time his seriousness had let loose was when he was happily stomping to Bofur's song and enjoying an old Dwarven song. Also, when he was insulting Smaug, Thorin called him a slug and smiled to his companions after giving the insult. Even while under his gold sickness, Thorin had actually sarcastically told Bilbo that he should not underestimate dwarves. During the time of his gold sickness, Thorin became stubborn, greedy and selfish. He refused to give what he owed the people of Lake-town or share the treasure with others in his company. He was more suspicious of those even close to him. However, Thorin had a sense of pride and fondness for Bilbo, even gifting him a shirt of mithril. Thorin became over-confident of himself, even telling Bilbo that he should not underestimate dwarves Thorin was also easily infuriated, as he yelled to Balin and Dwalin for no reason and nearly killed Bilbo. However, when he walks into the Gallery of the Kings, and dreams himself drowning in the dried gold and coming to his senses, Thorin realized the errors of his ways, even discarding his grandfather's robes, crown, and armor. As a last act of redemption, Thorin killed Azog and willingly sacrificed himself to his blade, knowing he's saving a lot of Innocents. He died a changed man, seeking forgiveness from Bilbo and realizing too late that home is more important than hordes of gold. Relationships Family *Thráin † - Father * Thror † - Grandfather * Mother *Dis - Sister * Brother-in-Law † * Frerin † - Brother * Fíli † - Nephew * Kíli † - Nephew Allies * Thorin and Company - Companions ** Bilbo Baggins - Former Employee, Savior, and Best Friend ** Balin - Friend, Mentor, and Third Cousin ** Dwalin - Best Friend, Third Cousin and Confidante ** Bifur ** Bofur ** Bombur ** Dori - Kinsman ** Nori - Kinsman ** Ori † - Kinsman ** Óin † - Third Cousin ** Glóin - Third Cousin * Men of Dale and Lake-town - Brief Enemies turned Allies ** Bard † ** Bain ** Sigrid ** Tilda ** Hilda Bianca ** Percy * Elves of Mirkwood - Brief Enemies turned Allies ** Legolas - Former Enemy turned Ally and Savior ** Tauriel ** Thranduil - Former Enemy turned Situational Ally *Rivendell ** Elrond - Former Host ** Lindir * Lake-town ** Master of Lake-town †- True Enemy ** Alfrid Lickspittle † Enemies * The Enemy ** Sauron † ** Azog † - Killer and Victim *** Bolg † *** Orc Hunters **** Yazneg † **** Fimbul † **** Narzug † **** Azog's Executioner † - Attempted Killer *** Wargs **** Warg Matriarch *** Azog's Army *** The Squint *** Bill Ferney Sr. ** Smaug † - Attempted Victim * Misty Mountains ** Stone-giants ** Grinnah † ** Goblin King † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Goblins * Ogres * Bats of Dol Guldur * Trolls ** Bert † ** William † ** Tom † * Mirkwood ** Great Spiders of Mirkwood * Lake-town ** Braga † Trivia * Richard Armitage portrayed Thorin Oakenshield in ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, and'' The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies''. * Thorin's resentment of the Elves is similar to Theoden's resentment of Gondorians in ''The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. In both situations, the Elves and Gondorians assist their allies (The Dwarves and the Rohirrim) in a battle (Battle of Pelennor Fields and the Battle of Five Armies) at the last minute. * In the books, Thorin had completely grey hair and a fully grown beard that reached to the floor and had to be tucked in his belt. In truth, Thorin was made younger and more attractive to appeal to female audiences. Richard Armitage's inside story is thathe cut it off because he was honouring the fallen dwarves and the ones whose beards were scorched. *Thorin apologized to Bilbo in Ravenhill in the film before he passed away, but in the book, Thorin apologizes to Bilbo in a tent in Dale. References See Also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes